I Think
by Marineblau12
Summary: Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan apa yang aku lihat. Jadi saat aku melihatmu yang tertimpa bayangan seperti ini, aku juga berpikir bahwa tidak hanya cahaya yang akrab padamu. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa semua benda yang ada di sekeliling kita menyukaimu dengan begitu alami.


**I Think**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, typo, et cetera, et cetera.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan apa yang kulihat.

Aku memikirkan ke mana matahari sembunyi hingga kemudian pagi menemukannya lagi. Aku memikirkan bagaimana seekor burung mencari cacing yang bersembunyi jauh di dalam tanah. Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana cahaya senja ini begitu cocok untukmu yang tersengal saat ini. Aku bertanya, kenapa bahkan untuk hal tak bernyawa seperti mereka, bisa dengan mudahnya akrab denganmu yang kesepian.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan apa yang kulihat, tapi kadang, aku penasaran pada hal-hal yang tersembunyi.

Aku memikirkan tentang sesuatu dalam kepalamu. Aku bertanya tentang apa yang kau pikirkan waktu melihatku. Apa karena Naruto terlibat hingga kau juga menceburkan dirimu ke dalam benang kusut ini?

Aku cuma bisa melihat wajah kelelahan yang kau pajang. Kita masih terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Jadi aku diam saja dan cuma bisa bertanya; kenapa?

"Sasuke-kun…"

Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu waktu kau menyebut namaku? Apa yang kupikirkan waktu mendengar suaramu?

"Hyuuga..."

Kau terkejut. Matamu melebar sedikit, aku tahu meski itu cuma nampak sekilas. Kau harus tahu, aku ini Uchiha, klan yang bisa melihat dengan baik seperti Hyuuga, sepertimu.

Aneh, ya?

Waktu aku melihat matamu, aku langsung berpikir begitu.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan apa yang kulihat. Jadi waktu aku melihat matamu dan sadar bahwa mereka begitu cerah, aku jadi berpikir bahwa kita ini aneh.

Kita ini punya kemampuan mata di atas rata-rata. Aku jeli, kau sama. Tapi mataku hitam, kau justru hampir berwarna putih. Aku jadi tersadar, aku ini Uchiha, kau Hyuuga.

Kita berbeda.

"Hinata!"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sinar matamu berubah waktu melihat Naruto mendekat. Kau terlihat sangat senang, tapi juga seperti tidak rela. Kenapa? Kenapa kau dilema?

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Aku tidak suka padamu. Kenapa kau membuatku marah?

"P-pergi!"

Aku ingin tertawa. Kau ini pandai bercanda, ya?

Kau itu lemah. Kau itu tidak berguna. Kau itu, bila dibanding denganku, jauh di bawah. Seharusnya kau senang Naruto datang untuk menolongmu. Aku pikir, mati pun anak itu tak akan menyesal. Dia, 'kan, selalu ingin jadi pahlawan.

Tapi kau justru menyuruhnya pergi. Kau ingin melindunginya. Kau kira kau bisa?

Ah, kau semakin membuatku ingin meremukkan sesuatu.

Kau melompat, ingin menyerangku kurasa. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena aku tahu seranganmu cuma sebatas mainan anak-anak. Aku memang marah, tapi aku tidak ingin menyerangmu. Kau tidak ada dalam daftar orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Itachi dan seluruh Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu.

Aku menghindar, sengaja memilih detik-detik terakhir agar kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa menyaingi kecepatanku. Aku ingin kau berpikir bahwa kau mampu mengalahkanku, meski kenyatannya tidak. Yah, di luar jalur memang, tapi apa salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang? Aku ingin mengajarimu bahwa kenyataan itu terkadang menyakitkan.

Ketika kau berpikir kau mampu dan akhirnya kau sadar bahwa kau cuma dipermainkan, tidakkah itu menyebalkan?

Jangan marah padaku. Itachi yang pertama melakukan itu padaku. Lalu Orochimaru, lalu Madara, Danzo…

Ah, aku jadi terkenang mereka padahal saat ini aku melihat ke arahmu.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan apa yang kulihat.

Pukulanmu mengenai pohon di belakangku. Kau terkejut, iya, tapi lebih terkejut lagi waktu aku meraih tanganmu dan mengaktifkan Chidori dengan tangan satunya. Matamu hampir sebesar koin kurasa. Kau ini lucu juga.

Kau lucu.

Iya.

Kau meronta, semakin lama semakin keras, dan semakin tak terkendali. Lebih-lebih saat kilatan Chidori di tanganku mendekat. Tapi kau tidak bisa lepas. Aku bangga pada tenagaku.

"Boo!"

Nafasmu tertahan. Semua terasa terhenti untuk sesaat bagimu. Telapak tanganku telah sampai padamu, tapi chidorinya telah lenyap. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main, santai sedikitlah.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

Kenapa sekarang kau juga memanggilku terbata-bata begitu? Aku bukan Naruto, kau tidak perlu segugup itu.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan dia!"

Tch!

Aku bertanya-tanya, sekarang kau terkejut karena apa? Apa karena Naruto yang datang menolongmu? Apa karena dia telah melepaskan rasengannya padaku? Atau karena aku tidak mati dan terlempar karena bisa menghindarinya?

Aku jadi ingin tertawa, dan sepertinya Naruto marah.

Dari dulu dia memang hebat membuat kesal, sekarang aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia tidak suka jika aku terlihat senang.

Dia melepaskan lagi rasengannya ke arahku. Satu, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Aku menghindar. Aku tidak ingin cari masalah.

Waktu kami bergerak ke sana ke mari, kau ikut dengan jarak yang tak jauh. Kenapa? Kau penasaran, ya?

Dari suara berisik yang kami timbulkan, perhatianmu teralih hanya karena suara derit kecil dari pohon yang tepat ada di belakang. sepertinya, dia sebentar lagi akan jatuh…

… menimpamu.

Naruto memang ceroboh karena mengeluarkan rasengannya dengan membabi-buta. Tapi aku juga tak berpikir kau akan begini lengah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu. Kau cuma diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Apa kau terlalu terkejut karena pohon itu besar dan berpikir kau akan remuk saat dia menimpamu?

Apa aku harus turun tangan?

Mana ya yang lebih menarik? Kenyataan bahwa ternyata aku cukup cepat untuk berdiri di antara kau dan batang kayu yang berat ini atau ekspresimu waktu melihatku yang tiba-tiba ada di depanmu?

Ah! Kepalaku berdarah. Aku jadi pusing dan pandanganku sedikit buram.

Sial!

Apa-apaan ini?

"Sasuke-kun…"

Hah?

"Sasuke-kun."

Hm?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku bukan Naruto. Kau tidak harus panik hanya karena aku hampir mati begini.

Ah! Aku tidak akan mati. Tidak perlu pasang wajah ingin menangis begitu.

Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan apa yang aku lihat.

Jadi saat aku melihatmu yang tertimpa bayangan seperti ini, aku juga berpikir bahwa tidak hanya cahaya yang akrab padamu. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa semua benda yang ada di sekeliling kita menyukaimu dengan begitu alami.

Aku bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa aku juga tidak membencimu.

Mungkin, aku juga sedikit, sedikit menyukai keberadaanmu.

Sama seperti bayangan itu.

Ya. Mungkin aku memang begitu.

.

**End**

.

.

**Kicauan Author:**

Random? Yah… inilah Marine, si Author random yang susah dimengerti. Tee-hee #^^V

Ceritanya, Hinata ketemu sama Sasuke dan kepingin bawa dia balik ke Konoha. Mereka terlibat duel dengan Hinata yang jadi satu-satunya penyerang, sementara Sasu cuma niatnya main-main. Terus yah gitu, karena Naruto datang dan ngebikin pohon di sekitar hutan ambruk, Hinata hampir ditimpa sama satu pohon yang gede banget. Karena dia gak bisa bergerak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, Sasuke turun tangan. Dia jadi terluka parah karena beban pohon itu bertumpu sama dia dan kepalanya.

Apa hikmah yang bisa dipetik dari fiksi ini? Selain berantem itu gak baik, aku pikir kecerobohan juga bisa memberi sesuatu yang baik. Sama kayak Naruto yang ceroboh make rasengan dan bikin momen yang pas buat SasuHina di sini. #grin #dilempar reader.

Gak ada romantis-romantisnya emang, itu sebabnya gak ditaruh di genre romance.

Ha. Ha.

Bagi yang udah baca, tekan tombol review, ya~

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**Marine**_


End file.
